


Picture on the Wall

by saiyukichan1



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jaime has a different name, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: Jaime (Reagan) get's targeted by the infamous Thomas Wilder; serial killer and rapist. He purposely taunts Danny to try and catch him before he takes and kills the young cop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perkstur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkstur/gifts).



> As a side note this is a little challenging because it's not what I normally would write. Written for Perkstur.

The dirty blonde was one of the first responders on the scene along with his partner. He steps around the corner and almost upchucks his recently eaten lunch. Quickly leaning back against the wall around said wall the officer looks at his partner. Who looks back at him confused at his reaction until he looks for himself.   
“Fuck Riordan… what sick son of bitch would do this?”

“I have no idea Richards no fuckin’ idea.”

“Call it in I’ll secure the area.”

Which is good because Riordan looked pale and like the man was seriously going to lose his lunch. Jaime cuts a glance to his right sighting someone suspicious hanging around the crime scene the creeper holding a camera snapping photos. Odd Jaime thinks then pushes away from the wall. The unknown man takes off forcing officer Riordan to pursue him. Unfortunately though the suspect got away. Annoyed now, Jaime walks back to the scene to find none other than detective Danny Reagan surveying the scene. The man is infamous for his hot temper and unorthodox forensic methods but manages every time to catch the perp.   
Danny looks up upon Jaime’s approach to the scene eyes slits with suspicion. He stands up, straightens his coat, and stops three steps away from Jaime.  
“You the officer who called it in?”

“Yes I am.”

“Did anybody touch the scene?”

“Well no but there was this guy hanging around with a camera. He didn’t give the vibe of press though.”

“What’d he look like?”

“Tall about an inch or so taller than you, pale white skin, dark hair…brown duster. He just seemed really interested in taking photos. I’m not sure if it’s specifically the crime scene or something else.”  
Danny just smirks at the younger man admiring his recollection skills. The detective finishes what he’s doing while sneaking peeks at the young officer standing watch at the line. He’s got the most gorgeous blue eyes thinks Danny to himself.   
Days after the crime detective Reagan comes back to find an envelope on his desk. Dropping his hands from his pockets the older man turns around to look at the whole room, no one there but him. Picking it up with care Danny breaks the seal and eases the photo out of it.   
“Shit!”

There in the picture was a perfect shot of officer Riordan. Immediately Danny turns it over to find a note from the photographer. Reagan’s blood runs cold and his stomach drops. The note itself taunts him obviously making Riordan the next victim.

‘He’s beautiful isn’t he? He’d look even better bound and under me. Wouldn’t you say so detective? Then his voice screaming for me not to kill him like all the others.’

Rage clouds Danny’s vision. He’s furious he hasn’t caught the bastard whose killing these people indiscriminately. The sick fuck rapes them in the most brutal of ways then slowly tortures them and finally kills them. The kill being in the way they were raped. The Reagan vomits into the trashcan next to his desk feeling completely at odds.   
There’s got to be a way to warn Riordan about the danger he’s in. Shoving the picture in his coat pocket Reagan heads to a well known officer hang out. A deep breath and he steps in scanning the room. Thankfully he doesn’t have to search far because officer Riordan is sitting at the bar chatting it up rather smoothly with the bartender. The younger officer pauses as Danny comes up and sits by him.  
“Detective Reagan I’m a little surprised to see you here. Wouldn’t picture it as your scene.”

“Well I usually don’t frequent the joints but this is a pressing matter.”

“That pressing that you couldn’t find me on shift?”

“It can’t wait. See the thing is I don’t know how long he’s going to leave you alone.”

“Um right and who do you mean by ‘who’?”  
Danny inhales deeply and pulls the photo from his pocket. Sliding it face up on the counter not wanting him to read the message first if at all.  
“It came to me a couple hours ago I presume. I’ve come across this killer before but it’s the first time he’s targeted a cop. His name is Thomas Wilder so far I haven’t been able to catch him but he leaves these of his next victim. Riordan…”

“Jaime. Call me Jaime.”

“Jaime I believe you’re in danger. This guy doesn’t stop until he produces your body dead.”

Riordan blinks slowly his hand gripping rather tight around the glass he’s holding. Something registers in his eyes as Danny watched him. The creeper on the crime scene a few days ago, that must have been the killer. The dirty blonde rests his elbows on the bar his drink obviously forgotten head in his hands. The younger man looks over to the detective worry in his eyes.

“You know this perp’s MO?”

“He’s been perfecting it over the last few years… so some things have changed but not all.”

Jaime stands to head to the door a little unsteady on his feet. Reagan follows him out after grabbing the photo worried over the other. The other officer continues to walk a little unsteadily down the street and stops at a bus stop to wait. Danny’s eyes widen realizing this isn’t a good idea.

“Jaime how ‘bout I take you home. This doesn’t seem like a good idea.”

He just looks at the Reagan fear inching into his expression. Seems that it’s his first time being targeted by a killer or such. The man accepts but stops to nod at the same creeper from the crime scene just beyond them on a balcony. But he’s gone before Danny can turn around. Jaime looks back at the slightly older male shaking his head.  
“Would you be opposed to sleeping over at my place?”

“Sounds better than being alone right now with that mother f’er around.”

“You can crash in my spare room.”

Danny quirks an eyebrow at the sudden response. Maybe he’s a little more drunk than I thought Danny thinks to himself. Leading the way the detective opens the passenger door for his guest. Oddly the silence in the vehicle is companionable not awkward.  
“I think I drank too much. I hardly ever drink but the bartender was cute tonight…”

Reagan keeps his eyes on the road but feels his stomach clench at the thought of this blue eyed blonde in his passenger seat. Jealousy that’s what you call it. The older male stops at the house he’s occupying for the time being and stares up at the door. It was once occupied by his wife but she left him because they couldn’t have kids that she so wanted. Sensing his uneasiness about the place Jaime places a warm hand over his on the steering wheel. That smile that the detective sent his stomach fluttering. Danny pulls open the passenger door to help the wobbly Riordan into the house.   
“Sit on the couch. Take your shoes off.”

“You sound like my dad.”

“Just get comfy while I get the spare room some sheets and blankets.”

The Reagan comes back down from upstairs to Jaime passed out on his couch. He smiles to himself and lays the blankets over the other. Jaime instantly curling them around himself the blanket warm and fuzzy. Riordan sighs contentedly as Danny heads upstairs.


	2. Faces in the pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you think it can be safe at someone else's house, they always manage to find you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is slightly different than 'Decompress' and 'The Second Time Around.' As I am going by a suggestion. So enjoy.

Around 3:30 in the morning Jaime startles and falls off the couch. There standing over him is the creeper. Jaime scoots back as far to the couch as possible. Flash! The sound of the camera makes Jaime jump.  
“You’re even better in person. No wonder the detective fancies you but alas I have to take you with me.”

Quick as lightning he strikes the young officer dazing him momentarily. Riordan groans holding his head, then nothing. He wakes to his arms tied behind him in a musty smelling car trunk. The dirty blonde whacks his head on the top as the driver is carelessly going about the road. Struggling with the ties Jaime starts to panic. Suddenly, blindingly the trunk opens to reveal none other than Thomas Wilder. The young cop recognizes him off the bat from his mug shots the precinct captured of him before. Struggling to get loose from the bonds Jaime let’s out an involuntary whine as the other man pulls him out and carries him bridal style inside. Carefully setting the younger one down on the floor, Wilder caresses his cheek. Riordan takes the opportunity once he walks away to get something to try and get away from the man. Turning back around Wilder growls and strides angrily back over to the dirty blonde striking him across the face. Jaime grunts but glares back at the other man in question. He grabs Riordan’s jaw to lift his face to his, enjoying the defiance while it lasts.  
“How much can you take before I have you breaking beneath my fingertips?”

The young cop spits at him the act raising his confidence. With his anger rising at the man’s actions Wilder takes a hold of Jaime’s collar and drags him back to his spare room. The room that he does all of his workings in. Fuck fuck fuck chants Jaime his head spinning a mile a minute to come up with a way to get out of there.  
Thomas reaches for a scalpel to cut away the annoying layers that Jaime is wearing to reveal his creamy skin beneath. Riordan squeaks when the killer slices his clothes down the back letting the ribbons hang loosely about his bound arms. Hauling the younger man up onto the table Wilder easily flips Jaime over onto his stomach. With the same scalpel Wilder presses the blade to the cop’s back slowly, agonizingly so slicing two letters into the soft flesh. Jaime can’t help but scream as he continues to carve into his skin.   
“There now you’ll forever have my mark on you. Everyone will know who you belong to.”

Tears prick the dirty blonde’s eyes then a crushing blow to his rib has him curling up on the table. The pain almost distracts him from realizing that his feet are unbound so he swings them over and catches Wilder in a head lock. Cursing him like a Sailor Wilder plunges the blade into Jaime’s thigh to get him to release his hold. Jaime grits his teeth but manages to hold on even though Wilder has stabbed him multiple times even a couple in the ribs and stomach. Jaime gasps and let’s go with the last puncture wound to his side. Thomas get’s up on his knees murder in his brown eyes  
“You’ll pay dearly for that. We’ll see how your detective friend fancies you after I’m done.”

The killer leans over Jaime to cut the ropes binding his hands. The younger man groans quietly as he slides his hands out from under him. Riordan lays there blue eyes glazed over with too much pain to notice that Thomas Wilder starts to undo the fly to his pants. Jaime throws a punch that manages to land on the man’s jaw only for him to grab his wrist painfully twisting it towards the floor.   
Punching the dirty blonde again Jaime falls limp on the cold table. Wilder releases the one wrist to let it fall limply on his stomach smug satisfaction clearly written on his features. Kid weighs more than he looks thinks Wilder hauling Jaime to the bed in the room. For an instant Wilder caresses the younger man’s cheek before he cuffs him to the headboard. In the mean time Danny is going crazy with worry. Pacing back and forth in his living room with the pictures, notes, and other items accumulated through the years from the killer spread out on the table. Straight from his own living room does the other cop just disappear? The only proof that he was taken forcibly is the photo left behind of him unconscious next to the couch. Suddenly the phone rings causing the Reagan to jump.   
“Hello, detective Reagan speaking.”

“Reagan… Danny another photo has shown up… you’re going to want to see this.”

“I’ll be there.”

Rushing out his door the detective pauses feeling uneasy about his surroundings. He changes his mind and gets in his car anyway. The kind of photo rushing through his mind like a wild fire making his gut twist in dread. Reagan runs his hands through his short hair, exhaustion setting in after days of not sleeping trying to find officer Riordan.   
“You look like shit Reagan. I know this is not what you wanted to see the first thing in the morning but it couldn’t wait.”

“Show me Jacks I’ll need to see it eventually.”

Jaime moans quietly feeling sluggish. His whole body feels like it went through a meat grinder. Trying to move the cuffs rattle against the metal headboard. He tries to pull down but has no luck. Fear wrenches his gut as he spots Wilder walking into the room a single glass of water in his hand.  
“I figured you could use something to drink.”

“Let me go… please…”

Wilder slides his hand behind the dirty blonde’s head lifting it slightly so he doesn’t choke on the water. Refusing Thomas grips Jaime’s hair firmly to force his mouth open. Still managing to choke on it Jaime spits it out at Wilder. The brunette wipes it off his cheek a maniacal grin spreading across his face. The killer places his fingers on the column of Riordan’s throat tapping an unknown rhythm all the way down to his chest. He presses a single finger into a cut wound on Jaime’s right pectoral eliciting a choked groan from the younger man. Every cut, every wound that the killer passed the man presses his fingers into them bringing pain.   
He leans down then biting his way across Jaime’s skin. The older man holds onto his sides sliding his thumb down and under the hem of Jaime’s jeans. With precision Thomas pulls them down exposing Riordan to his hungry gaze. Thomas releases the bruising grip he has on Jaime’s sides to tap his way between the younger man’s thighs. Riordan tries to hold them together to stop access but Thomas forces them apart to place himself in between them.   
“Please… don’t you don’t know what you’re doing… pl-please!”

The killer has him begging now but not completely broken yet. A warm heat envelopes Jaime taking him by surprise. Along with the molecules of pain Jaime whines at the pleasure coursing through his body. His mouth falls open in an ‘o’ at the furious workings of Wilder. Riordan squirms under the ministrations once Wilder moves from his now hard cock to the puckered muscle below his sac. Delighting in the way the cop is squirming beneath his touch Thomas Wilder pushes his tongue beyond the tight ring. Jaime whines again at the burning sensation trying to buck the man off. Wilder hits the cop in one of the stab wounds from the scalpel then pushes the man’s legs up to his shoulders, bending him in half.   
The cop wiggles trying to off the serial killer but it doesn’t work with the man nestled between his thighs. He cries out at the sudden pain in his ass. There’s an insistent burning sensation as Wilder pushes himself all the way in. Riordan sniffles attempting to hold back the tears and sobs.   
“No no officer we can’t have you holding back now. Here this will keep you vocal.”

Wilder produces a thin rod attached to a small battery sitting on the floor. Jaime’s eyes widen in fear when the man turns it on only to stick in one of the stab wounds on his ribs. Screaming something fierce Jaime arches off the bed only to drop back down once it’s turned off. He’s panting now the electricity running rampant through his body. Wilder laughs then does it once more as he’s thrusting deep inside the cop’s electrified body, pleased with Jaime’s screaming. What seems like a lifetime Wilder finally came then leans over to turn off the battery. Should keep that around thinks Wilder it’s got more use left. Riordan chokes back a sob when Wilder steps away only to grab a photo from the table. He sits back on the edge of the bed staring at the photo in his hand.  
“So how much do you want the detective? I’m so curious to know. Because I doubt he’s looking for you even after I sent him those compromising photos of you.”

“You’re…sick.”  
Jaime coughs his throat dry after all the screaming and the last bit of talking. Thomas turns the photo around to show Jaime. The killer managed to get a photo of the detective as he was coming out from his shower only wrapped in a towel. Riordan looks away not wanting to give anything else for the psycho bastard to use.  
Grinning at the reaction though Wilder grabs a hold of the younger man’s chin and forces it back to look.   
“Ah but you want him. Maybe I should leave this here for an incentive to be cooperative and maybe just maybe I’ll let you go in one piece.”

He gets up and walks away leaving Jaime on a used bed covered in his blood and come. Jaime must have dozed off because he doesn’t remember much during the stint he is out. Almost gagging on the phallus that is shoved in his mouth he attempts to move his head back. Thomas looks down at him brown eyes swirling with a sick lust and murder. The killer rapist continues to skull fuck Riordan’s mouth until he’s close to coming. Riordan gags at one final thrust then he pulls out to shuffle downwards stretching the full length of Jaime. The asshole lays gentle kisses from under Jaime’s chin on down masking his true intentions. The officer bites his bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed when Wilder carves into his abs opening a fresh wound. But it wasn’t as bad as something solid shoved up his ass to make it stretch then feeling the prick’s dick wedged in with it. He’s trying so hard not to curl up on himself but the pain is unbearable.   
Wilder reaches for the rod again while still thrusting shallowly into the younger man’s tight ass. He shoves the rod painfully into the fresh wound and turns the voltage up delighting in the way the smaller man’s body jolts up and his voice breaks into screams. The killer rapist gets off on it he knows he does just by the way he’s torturing him. He grips Jaime’s hips painfully providing leverage to his thrusts. With a shudder Thomas Wilder lays his head on Jaime’s shoulder spent. That’s when he heard it the slight slam of the front door.   
“Help! I’m back here!”

Narrowing his eyes on the cop Wilder gets up and quickly puts on some pants to go investigate. There’s a loud crash then another then finally silence after a gunshot goes off. Tired Jaime wrestles again with the cuffs. The young cop startles at the new voice in the door way.  
“Riordan? Jaime…holy shit what’d he do to you?”

Reagan holsters his weapon striding quickly over to the bound man. Tears flooded Jaime’s eyes in happiness and relief. Undoing the cuffs officer Riordan sits up and immediately hugs the detective. Danny blinks rapidly at the slicing pain in his shoulder gaze dropping down to blue eyes staring at him. But he shot the bastard crosses his mind. Jaime screams out of fear but grabs the detective’s gun and fires it for the final time; the body of Thomas Wilder crumpling to the floor behind Danny.   
Danny pulls the scalpel from his shoulder to remove his coat. He places it about the young officer’s shoulders aware of his nudity.


	3. In the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny puts up with a lot that wears him out and Riordan's PTSD doesn't help any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this ended sooner than expected but I couldn't bring myself to write more.

The next few days are spent in the hospital with Riordan under sedation until he healed. The nurses said it was for his mental state but Danny just thought it was because they didn’t want to deal with him. Danny sits there in the uncomfortable hospital chair for a couple days before the doctors woke Jaime up from the medically induced coma. Still sleeping off most of the drugs Jaime mumbles something incoherently. Reagan lifts his head to find blue eyes staring at him.   
“Good morning sleepy head.”

“’Ow long… was I out?”

“A couple days, how do you feel?”

“Like shit.”  
There’s a haunted look making its way into Riordan’s eyes that Danny doesn’t like. Danny would do anything for the young officer if he could take away those memories. The older male grasps the dirty blonde’s hand trying to reassure him that nothing is going to happen again. Jaime wakes to find Danny sprawled in the same uncomfortable chair as he was yesterday. The poor man is looking more haggard than Jaime feels at this point. Tapping his hand that’s resting on the edge of the bed Danny startles awake and catches himself as he falls out of the chair.   
“You can go home you know. I’ll be alright.”

“Not until you do. I want to make sure you’re alright.”  
Jaime gives him a halfhearted smile then chuckles. Lying back against the pillows he winces forgetting the letters carved into his back.  
“Then at least go get some clothes and take a shower here. You’re starting to smell.”

“Oh haha but fine I’ll go get some clothes and come back.”  
Riordan hides a laugh behind his hand but a laugh none the less. Reagan smiles and stands straightening out his coat. His back popping Danny sighs with relief. Jaime waives him out to slump back into the pillows once he does. The young officer closes his eyes but immediately opens them with a heavy sigh. No wonder they kept me sedated all I see is that psycho bastard Wilder thinks Jaime mind heavy with the experience. Danny comes back half an hour later smelling better than he did and looking better. Not so haggard. The Reagan looks at Jaime against the pillows face pale and lips drawn tight. He sits back down in the chair with his book until he looks up at the sound of a sniffle. Jaime is looking at the ceiling biting his bottom lip trying his damnedest to hold back tears. Danny puts his book down looking at Jaime for permission to come sit on the side of the bed. Jaime looks away allowing Danny to sit on the edge but not looking at him.   
“It’s okay to talk about it. I went through something similar.”

That’s all it took for Jaime to break down burying his face into Danny’s shoulder and gripping tight on his shirt. Danny pauses briefly before he wraps his arms tightly around the younger man offering comfort. Jaime stiffens immediately pulling away. Reagan throws his hands up in surrender not trying to scare the other man.   
Riordan averts his eyes ashamed of what he just did, to Danny none the less who was only trying to comfort him. But the thought of someone touching him just yet sickens him. Jaime looks back at Danny then leans in to rest his head on his shoulder.  
“I got ya no touching. Just let me know when you want a hug.”

The dirty blonde chuckles and smiles then turns his face into Danny’s neck, breathing him in. Danny so wants to rub the back of the other officer’s neck but knows it’s too soon. At least he’s still able to laugh and smile thinks Reagan.   
“Can I stay with you until I heal?”

“What?”

“Can I stay with you?”

“Y-yes yes you can… but can I ask as to why? I mean not that I mind the company but he took you straight from my living room. Doesn’t that bring a bad memory?”  
He just gives a tentative smile turning his attention to the nurse who just walked in with the food cart. She smiles back overjoyed that he’s actually smiling and not so gloomy. The nurse looks over to Danny raising an eyebrow. The detective snorts a laugh and nods at her cart.  
“For two then. You’re lucky to have him Mr. Riordan he has been by your side this whole time.”

She pulls off two plates to set them up on the trays. The nurse holds up one more finger, waggles it like she forgot something then her face lights up. After scrounging around her cart she produces two slices of heaven, chocolate cake. But not ordinary chocolate cake, it’s from Luigi’s Bakery down the street.  
“Just for you, I know how much you enjoy a slice every now and then.”

“Thanks Amanda.”

“No problem Sweetling.”

She leans over to kiss his cheek which he tries to not let her see how much the attention bothers him. Waving goodbye Amanda leaves the two cops alone. Danny raises an eyebrow in Jaime’s direction, inquisitive.  
“She’s a friend from school. Always brought me cake on our study nights.”

“Ah huh.”  
About three days later Danny escorts Jaime to his car to bring it over to his place. By passing the couch altogether Danny shows him where the spare room is. Jaime walks in behind him tears pricking his eyes. Riordan hiccups turning to face Danny scared to be left alone. Reagan feeling at a loss for the younger cop stands there waiting patiently.   
Jaime hugs the detective tightly openly sobbing into his shoulder again. Danny goes to say something but thinks better of it.  
“May I hug you?”

He doesn’t verbally say it but nods into the collar of Reagan’s shirt. Every couple days Jaime goes through these spells where he wants to be near someone. So Reagan notices of course when the dirty blonde stands rather close while helping with dishes or just sitting rather close on the couch. Or other mundane things like cooking and laundry. Months go by with Danny feeling mentally exhausted at refereeing Riordan’s PTSD. The detective slumps into the couch physically and mentally tired from work when Jaime slides onto his lap. Reagan cracks an eye to stare at the other man.   
“Can I help you?”

“I want to be close to you.”

“Um okay… can I touch you then?”

He quirks an eyebrow but nods his consent. Jaime leans his head against Danny’s shoulder curling into him. The detective wraps his arms around him content to just hold the other officer. Feeling rather brave Jaime starts to rub his face along Danny’s neck and behind his ear. His breathing becoming heavy Riordan brushes his lips across the detective’s. Danny pulls back unsure of what the other is asking.   
Riordan confirms it by pressing his mouth firmly to his. Danny gives in cupping the other’s face gently in his hands. Jaime moans softly wrapping his arms around Danny’s neck. They both kiss each other gently exploring the cavern of each other’s mouths. Jaime feels bold enough to run his hands down the detective’s chest to snake their way up his shirt. Reagan lets go of his face to take a hold of the man’s wrists.  
“Are you sure?”

“Yes… It’s what I want.”  
Danny leans in then kissing him softly also to adjust him to lying on the couch. He is so gentle that Jaime is amazed and in awe at the other. The other man who seems and appears so aggressive with his work is actually a big soft romantic. Reagan trails his knuckles down Jaime’s cheek to trace the collar of the other’s shirt. Goose flesh rise up everywhere making Jaime shiver in pleasure at the contact. Something that never happened with Wilder, which is a good thing Jaime laments. Danny nuzzles his neck hoping to bring him out of his reverie. The dirty blonde gasps as a warmth envelopes his nipple bringing his attention back to Earth. Arching up Jaime whines as Danny pulls him onto his lap again.  
Riordan spreads his legs to straddle the detective, Danny clearly holding back by the bulge in his pants. And by the heavy breaths he’s taking Jaime realizes that it must hurt more than he’s letting on. The detective drops his head into Jaime’s shoulder as the younger man massages the bulge, leaning close, breathing in his ear.   
“Fuck me Jaime.”

“Wh-what…?”

“I want you to be in control.”

Jaime leans back letting Danny’s head fall from his shoulder. Getting off of his lap then pushing Danny back against the couch Jaime slowly unbuttons his jeans, freeing said erection. The dirty blonde swallows thickly at the sight. Reagan’s eyes droop to half mast watching Jaime explore him at his leisure. It’s Danny’s turn to arch off the couch at the warm wetness that envelopes his cock. Reagan looks down to find Jaime bobbing slowly on his hard shaft. It does something to his blood makes it run burning through his veins like fire. With a pop Jaime looks up with vibrant blue eyes and swollen red lips, lust burning deep within them causing them to turn a hazy gray. He scoots his way up Danny’s body stopping to hover above his head. Riordan leans heavily over Danny both arms braced on the side of his head.   
Indecision weighs heavily in Jaime’s blue orbs. Biting his bottom lip and gently sucking on it Jaime sidles onto the detective’s lap once more. Confused Danny holds onto Jaime’s hips massaging lightly into the tense flesh.   
“Open me…”

Danny doesn’t question it starts to suck on two fingers and slides one in at a time. Jaime moans quietly at the easy stretching. Riordan wobbles at the intrusion but pushes back on Danny’s fingers prodding his insides. Getting impatient Jaime mewls while pushing Danny’s fingers in as far as they’ll go. With an easy chuckle the detective slides his fingers out guiding the younger man to his erect shaft. Riordan groans in ecstasy at the thick head pressing gently against his puckered hole. Danny trails his fingers up Jaime’s sides all the way to his throat. Pulling him down for a scorching kiss the detective suckles the officer’s bottom lip. With a heady moan the younger officer eases himself down, shifting ever the slightest to get comfortable. Fully sheathed in the young man Danny pulls him down again bruising his lips with passionate kisses. Holding onto the dirty blonde’s hips the detective thrusts slowly drawing out the pleasure in the best of ways. Jaime grasps Danny’s head tracing circles with his thumbs in front of Danny’s ears.   
Angling a bit differently Jaime mewls rather loudly when the other hits his prostate. Again and again until finally Riordan couldn’t hold back any longer. He lays his head against Danny’s panting heavily while his body releases the tension.   
“I want you to top.”

“Are you sure?”

Danny’s thrusts stutter until Jaime takes the initiative and rolls them over. The detective’s weight welcoming against his hips Riordan arches up to meet the man thrust for thrust. Reagan finally moans deeply releasing into the young cop. Jaime smiles adoringly as the Reagan looks at him the tension from the week melting away.   
“Don’t leave me Danny. I don’t want to be alone.”

“Don’t worry I’m not going anywhere without you.”

Danny rolls off of Jaime to lie alongside him on the couch. Jaime snuggles into the older man letting the sound of his heart lull him into sleep.


End file.
